Ivoryeyes's Compassion
by ForeverMe19
Summary: Ivoryeyes's Riverclan friend is banished for killing her kits. But wait, Faithsong is innocent? Ivoryeyes will know exactly what to do. Emberclan challenge


Ivoryeyes led her patrol across the moor, her light blue eyes looking even lighter next to her dark brown tabby fur. She looked back at Ashclaw, Beechpelt, and Woodpaw, and who were following. Ashclaw's apprentice was the oldest apprentice in camp, and was just as big as Beechpelt; Ivoryeyes expected that he would be having his warrior ceremony soon.

"Ivoryeyes, look out for that rabbit hole," Beechpelt said. She quickly sidestepped, avoiding the hole on the side of the hill.

"Thanks," the deputy smiled, licking her mate's ear. Beechpelt smiled, and turned to Woodpaw, "Go ahead and mark the border." They were on the Riverclan border, and Woodpaw marked the border while the others looked around for prey or enemy scents. Ivoryeyes looked across the border, spotting a black cat racing away from a patrol, heading out of Riverclan territory.

"Wonder what that was about," she thought, turning away to follow the patrol back to camp. As Ivoryeyes laid in the warriors den that night, she couldn't sleep. Birchbark, a senior warrior, was snoring loudly. Brownstep was twitching in his sleep while Clawstrike growled. She finally decided to for a walk, slowly getting up from where she was lying beside Beechpelt. She ran out of camp, and began running across her beloved moor. Her paws led her across Windclan territory to the Riverclan border, the same spot she had patrolled earlier. For some reason, she looked at where she had seen the black cat running. She didn't see anything.

"It was probably a loner or a rouge, "Ivoryeyes told herself, "Nothing to be worried about." She felt more tired after her run, so she headed back to camp. Halfway there, she stopped, peering into a gorse bush. Amber eyes seemed to blink at her for a moment, then disappear.

"Show yourself!" Ivoryeyes unsheathed her claws, but nothing attacked. She backed up, then ran back to camp.

"Time to wake up!" Ivoryeyes was shaken awake by Bravestorm, "Shortstar wants to see you." She quickly jumped up, nodded to Bravestom, and ran to the leaders den.

"Come in," Shortstar called after she announced her arrival. She entered the den.

"What is it Shortstar?" the tortoiseshell leader blinked his yellow eyes slowly. He was an old leader, and had served Windclan for many moons. Ivoryeyes was afraid that he would be joining Starclan soon.

"Brownstep reported scenting a rouge scent on our territory on dawn patrol," he said, "Tell the other patrols to keep an eye out. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Ivoryeyes dipped her head before exiting to address the warriors waiting for duties.

"Beechpelt, take Clawstrike and Webnose to check the Thunderclan border. Bravestorm, take Birchbark, Weaselfoot, and Sweetpaw to the Riverclan border. Ripplefur, you can go hunting with Buzzardstep, Ravenpaw, and Jaggedpaw. Make sure to watch for rouges, all of you. The dawn patrol scented some in the territory," she quickly instructed the gathered warriors and apprentices. Greypaw grinned, pushing Sweetpaw a little with his shoulder.

"No rouge would ever mess with me!" he boasted, getting a smile from Sweetpaw, "I'd easily send him on his way." Ravenpaw purred, poking Greypaw.

"You couldn't beat a rouge if it was old as Canyonpelt!" she joked, then looked apologetically at the elder lying in the sun. He hadn't seemed to have heard her, but Ripplefur gave the black she-cat a hard look.

"Canyonpelt has gained much wisdom throughout his life," he scolded his apprentice, "You would be surprised what he could teach you, as well as beat you in a fight." Ravenpaw nodded. All the patrols left, all heading to their own destinations. Suddenly, a golden kit ran into Ivoryeyes's leg. Startled, the deputy jumped away, but purred when she saw who it was.

"Goldkit!" she said, licking the she-cat's head, "Where are your brothers and sister?" As soon as she asked, three other kits ran up to her. There was a golden tabby tom, a white she-cat, and a black and white tom.

"Hello Lionkit, Airkit, Beetlekit," Ivoryeyes greeted them, "Are you looking for Weasalfoot? Where is Shiningpool?"

"She went for a walk," Airkit squeaked, "Will you play with us?" Beetlekit and Lionkit nodded excitedly, but Ivoryeyes shook her head.

"Sorry kits, but I'm going to help Flareblaze collect herbs," she licked each kits' head, then walked over to the red tabby medicine cat. Flareblaze smiled, leading the way across their territory.

"You do know I could do this myself," she told Ivoryeyes, "I'm perfectly capable-" The appearance of a black cat startled her. Ivoryeyes unsheathed her claws, stepping in front of the she-cat, "You are on Windclan territory! Move on!" The cat, who she identified as a she-cat, looked at her pleadingly.

"Ivoryeyes, please, I need your help!" she begged. Ivoryeyes froze.

"Faithsong?" she whispered. Faithsong nodded. Ivoryeyes turned to Flareblaze, who looked confused, "I need to talk to this cat alone." Flareblaze nodded, though still puzzled, and headed over the moor.

"What are you doing here?" Ivoryeyes asked as she turned back to Faithsong, "Why aren't you in Riverclan camp with your kits?" Faithsong shook her head sadly.

"That's what I wanted to tell you," she whispered, "I've been banished from Riverclan for killing my kits, but I swear, I didn't do it!" Ivoryeyes stared at her friend, "Hookkit and Hailkit are... dead?" Faithsong nodded, her eyes full of grief, "Being greenleaf, the warm sunshine tempted me into taking a stroll by the river, so I left Hookkit and Hailkit with Oakstripes."

"Why didn't Fogfeet, your mate, watch them?" Ivoryeyes interrupted.

"He was out hunting," Faithsong explained, "Oakstripes said he'd play with them and keep them busy. So I went for my walk, came back, and couldn't find my kits or Oakstripes anywhere. I found my kits faint scent leaving the camp, so I followed it. When I found them, they were... they were..." The words caught in Faithsong's throat, and Ivoryeyes pressed herself against her confrontingly. She took a deep breath, and continued, "Hookkit and Hailkit were dead. I stood over their bodies, staring at them. That's when the patrol found us. Yellowfur, Willowfeather, and Saltpaw didn't give me a chance to explain. They grabbed my kits and escorted me back to camp. They told Sneezestar they had found me standing over them with an angry look on my face. They believed I was responsible. Oakstripes didn't defend me, and Fogfeet and Sneezestar believed them!" Faithsong clawed at the ground in anger and betrayal, then glanced at Ivoryeyes.

"So, now I'm here," she said, stepping toward her friend, "Can you help me?" Ivoryeyes blinked.

"I'm not sure what you want me to do," she said, licking Faithsong's ear, "But I'll do everything I can. For now, you will stay in Windclan camp." Faithsong purred, "Thank you Ivoryeyes!" Ivoryeyes led the way back to camp, and talked to Shortstar about her staying there. Shortstar nodded, "I trust your judgement." Ivoryeyes gave the news to Faithsong, who thanked her again.

"I'll never be able to make this up to you," she said, but the Windclan deputy just smiled.

"You don't need to," she promised.

*5 moons later

"Faithsong, will you accept our offer?" Shortstar asked. The she-cat looked happy and surprised.

"I do," she responded breathlessly.

"Then you are now a full warrior of Windclan, and we are glad to have you among us," he said, then heading for the medicine den for his daily strengthening hearbs. Ivoryeyes beamed at her best friend, who smiled.

"Thank you," she said, "You've helped me so much." Ivoryeyes smiled.

"It's the least I can do for you to thank you for saving Beechpelt from that badger," she replied. Faithsong smiled, and nodded.

"And you say I don't have to pay you back," she teased, hitting her new deputy with her tail. The two she-cats shared a laugh, then went to organize patrols.

*6 moons later

Ivorystar and Clawstrike were in the nursery with Faithsong. Two little black kits were suckling.

"I'd like to name the tom Batkiy," Clawstrike said after licking his mate's ears lovingly. Faithsong purred, nodding.

"And the she-cat with be named Ebonykit," she said, smiling at Ivorystar. Her best friend smiled. Ivorystar knew it was named in her honor.

"Welcome to Windclan Ebonykit and Batkit," the leader whispered to the small bundles of fur, "Welcome to your new home."


End file.
